cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetris (2nd)
*Viridian Entente *Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes *State of Unified Nations *New Sakura Order s *The Order of Misfit Nations *Defense and Counterstriking Order *R-NATO |forumurl = http://cn-tetris.net/index.php?action=forum |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tetris |ircchannel = #Tetris |statsdate = 6/6/2011 |totalnations = 33 |totalstrength = 641,065 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 19,426 |totalnukes = 79 |rank = 127 |score = 2.72 }} Charter of Tetris Preamble Knowing that we must always pick song Type A. Ignoring the laws of gravity, by leaving empty gaps for our children to fill. Mastering the art of the easy spin. Can you feel it? Realizing that no Tetrad can make a line alone. Understanding that we must all rotate in 90 degree intervals, so that all Tetromino’s may disappear to the score board. In our disappearance, we will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Article I: Admission Tetris is a green team alliance, and as such, any nations that apply to Tetris are required to be on the Green team. Exceptions may be made to this rule on a case-by-case basis, especially for any nation already in a completed trade circle on another sphere. In addition, applicants with wars or conflicts regarding aid will not be considered for membership until said wars and conflicts regarding aid are resolved. Article II: Government The Game Developer is the ultimate authority in Tetris, and as such, is supreme in both internal and foreign matters. His or her job is to lead the alliance and keep things running smoothly. He or she may create or destroy offices at his or her own discretion, and may replace Programmers or Councilors at any time. The Game Developer is to be advised by four elected Programmers. These include the Programmer of Internal Affairs, the Programmer of Foreign Affairs, the Programmer of Game Patent, and the Programmer of Line Completion. Subsection I: Programmer of Internal Affairs The Programmer of Internal Affairs is responsible for the completion and oversight of any and all internal matters which may arise. These include but are not limited to; recruitment, admissions, and education. The Programmer of Internal Affairs will oversee a team of recruiters, dedicated to the growth of Tetris. In addition, the Programmer of Internal Affairs will determine which applications for membership are accepted, and will unmask any/all members who choose to leave the alliance. Once new members are accepted into the alliance, it is the duty of the Programmer of Internal Affairs to ensure that these new members are educated to a standard in which they are able to grow their nations and fight in wars effectively. Subsection II: Programmer of Foreign Affairs The Programmer of Foreign Affairs is responsible for maintaining a positive foreign presence. This will be done primarily through communication with foreign alliances via the managing of embassies and diplomats (both foreign and internal), as well as through IRC. The Programmer of Foreign Affairs may present treaties on behalf of Tetris, but not without the express permission of the current Game Developer, which should ideally come only with the best wishes of his alliance. It is also the duty of the Programmer of Foreign Affairs to shape the foreign policy of the alliance. This is to always, without exception, be done with the best interest of the alliance (as a whole) in mind. Subsection III: Programmer of Game Patent The Programmer of Game Patent is responsible for the military command of the alliance. It is his or her duty to destroy rogue threats, keeping pressure on ghosts, and defending the alliance during alliance-wide warfare. It is the Programmer of Game Patent's foremost duty to maintain an active and strong military during peacetime, as well as devising a strategy and overseeing deployment during wartime. Finally, and most importantly, the Programmer of Game Patent will ensure the safety of all nations within Tetridia from all threats, both foreign and internal, through whatever means are both necessary and appropriate. Subsection IV: Programmer of Line Completion The Programmer of Line Completion is responsible for ensuring the economic growth of the alliance as a whole. This will be done by organizing and promoting tech deals, as well as attempting to find every member a beneficial trade circle. In addition, the Programmer of Line Completion will ensure the correct distribution of any government-funded aid. This includes but is not limited to war aid, rebuilding aid, and reparations from alliance-wide warfare. Subsection V: Game Councilors The game councilors will be appointed by the Game Developer at any time for any reason. They are considered honorary government members, and will advise the Game Developer and his team of Programmers in any way they deem necessary. The Game Developer may dismiss any/all Councilors at his or her discretion, whenever he or she feels it is appropriate to do so. Subsection VI: Appointment/Dismissal of the Game Developer It is the job of the previous Game Developer to appoint a successor upon leaving. This successor must be confirmed by the Programmers with at least 3/4 of them in favor of the appointment. In the event that there is no longer a Game Developer, and the previous Game Developer has not appointed a successor, it is the job of the remaining government to appoint one. This will be done with either: *A. Unanimous approval from the Programmers, and at least 50% approval from the Councilors *B. 3/4 approval from the Programmers, and unanimous approval from the Councilors In the event that any alliance member in good standing feels the Game Developer is no longer working in the best interests of Tetridia, be this from poor policies, inadequate leadership, inactivity, or any other reason, he or she may suggest the removal of said Game Developer. Removal of the Game Developer requires either: *A. Unanimous approval from the Programmers, and at least 50% approval from the Councilors *B. 3/4 approval from the Programmers, and unanimous approval from the Councilors In addition, until all voting is final, all of the Game Developer's powers regarding government positions are forfeit for a period of no more than one week. He or she may not create or remove government positions during this time. He or she may not appoint, nor dismiss Programmers or Councilors during this time. If the Game Developer is deemed MIA for a period greater than 3 days, the Programmer of Foreign Affairs temporarily assumes the duties of Game Developer. If he is unable, then this duty will pass down to the Programmer of Internal Affairs, then to the Programmer of Game Patent, and finally to the Programmer of Line Completion. This "ladder of command" system may last no longer than a period of 2 weeks, in such time it is the job of the remaining government to appoint a new Game Developer. Subsection VII: Deputies The Programmers of Internal Affairs and of Line Completion may have up to 3 deputies at any time to help them in any means they deem appropriate. The Programmer of Foreign Affairs will consider any official diplomats to be their deputies, while the Programmer of Game Patent will consider any military command officials to be their deputies. Deputies in any form are not considered to be government members, and will be appointed/dismissed on the judgement of their respective Programmer. Subsection VIII: Elections Elections are to take place every 3 months, at the end of the month, and will be overseen by the Game Developer. There will be a period of time for nominations, followed by preliminary and then final elections. The details and specifics beyond those mentioned in this document are for the Game Developer to decide, as long as they stay true to this charter, and allow elections to remain open and fair. Article III: The Tetrads The Tetrads are the membership of the alliance. They pledge defense and loyalty to both the alliance and each other. All Tetrads are given the opportunity to both vote in elections and run in elections. Additionally, all Tetrads have the right to petition their government. Article IV: Amendments Amendments or changes to this charter may be proposed by the Game Developer or any Programmer, Game Councilor, or deputy. However, in order to pass, amendments or changes must receive unanimous consent from the Programmers and the Game Developer. Article V: Leadership Meetings The Game Developer and the Programmers will meet when they can at Denny's for major decisions. You know, the one by Costco? The leadership will agree to eating delicious food. At least one of the leadership will agree to get a grand slam. Article V may be waived if any these individuals is unable to make it due to RL restrictions. Article VI: Founders This charter formally recognizes the following as founding members of Tetris. These members will be recognized indefinitely in the body of this charter: Logan, USMC123, Granat, and Kean. This article cannot be altered, amended, or changed in any way. Not by the Game Developer or by anyone. In addition, the following members have tremendous importance. This project, this alliance, could not have grown without these individuals. *AldusValor of Culinar *Dragonforce of Dragonmania *Greggory Griffith of Murphy *Frank of Puggytopia *Inexor of Satsu *keenu of Secret Ninja Island *Logan of Jews Live Here *PK004 of Alpha791 *Pojo D Chicken of Pojo United *the granat republic of republic of granat *USMC123 of USMC Nation Article VII: Selena Gomez Selena Gomez is forever an honourary member of this and future incarnations of the Tetris alliance. She holds a special place in all our hearts. Selena is to be courted gentlemanly. After the third successful wooing of Selena, love will be made. Selena Gomez should, if possible, hold a government position within Tetris at all times, and when she is unable to fulfil her duties, a stand in may be appointed in her stead. This should be done by a seperate election to be held during eletion periods in which Tetris members vote on which position Selena should hold. It is up to the Game Developer to ensure that this election is carried out fairly and successfully. Notable Members *Logan *USMC123 *Granat *Kean *Rhaemyr *Pollard *Pollard (2nd) *BladeX *Mack *Hereno *Ali5541 Government History War History International Relations Blocs Treaties Foreign Relations of Tetris Culture Of Tetris Despite being small, Tetris has a very diverse active community. AFC Tetris AFC Tetris is the Digiterran Football Association associate team which represents Tetris in Cybernations soccer tournaments. It has been managed by Pollard since it's creation. The team managed to reach the Quarter Final of the 2010 CN World Cup, and is set to take part in the 2011 Cherry Blossom invitational. Category:Tetris